The Assassin
by G H O S T M A N E
Summary: He wanted to die, and he got so close but he didn't expect to meet Death himself. Now reincarnated, back in time, and with a new name, Harry Potter has to defeat the Dark Lord while keeping his brother safe. Can he put his last lives grudge aside and help him? WBWL story Dark!Harry Powerful!Harry Stealthy!Harry Haphne, Contains: Language, minor gore, and sexual implications
1. Chapter 1

He was walking about that night, not knowing why or when he will stop, but he knows one thing. Betrayal. That was all he thought about. Betrayal from the people he thought were close to him, his ex-parents, egotistic brother, ex-friends, everyone he thought close to him.

He got even more depressed that night as he took a swig of a big bottle of liquor in his hands.

He got to the end of his thoughts though as he stopped towards a jagged cliff. The cliff ended with some spiked rocks and water rushing and hitting the rocks belligerently. He dropped the bottle of liquor on the ground, it making a loud crash, possibly waking the houses up. He took a deep breath and closed eyes and descended down the cliff thinking '_it's all over now_' but he knew it wouldn't be over. Even in life and death nothing would leave him alone, the darkness always coming and bringing him back to the moment that got him in this damn mess. He thought bitterly about the woman who he loved, the woman he adored, would die for, but he knew it wasn't for her, it was because of her. He opened his eyes as he felt the wind and let a few tears out, then smiled as he saw the spikes and closed his eyes as the spikes got closer and then...nothing.

He opened his eyes again and instead of feeling the hard cold ground he was so accustomed to he felt a soft warm blanket. He frowned, this wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to feel the cold embrace of death. He looked around for the first time and was quite appalled at what he saw. Colors that made him want to hurl, maroon and gold colors. The colors of Gryffindor, the one house he hated the most. The house _HE _was supposed to be in according to his _loving _family had said he would be in. But no, they just had to go and have another fucking child and ruin his life. He then remembered when he was, his old room. The one room he lived in for 6 years before he ran away. He then decided to get up and noticed he wasn't in his clothes he was in the night, or was it just a night? He didn't know. He went up a mirror in his room and saw something surprising. He wasn't _him _well he was him but a younger and more badass looking him. His still raven hair a little more wavy and his still the emerald green, his skin tan, and his body a little more muscled, not the lithe body he grew up with.

He then walked out the door and downstairs, shuddering at the amount of warmth that radiated the house. He walked down the stairs and saw all sorts of things a red couch, rug, a fireplace currently burning, and pictures. He walked up to the pictures and upon closer inspection saw that they were pictures of his family. But instead of just the pictures being of his two _parents_ and his egotistic brother Hayden, it was of just him and his parents. He saw more of him and his friends, family, even a couple of Sirius and him were there. He heard movement behind him and whipped his head around, not seeing his parents, but an unfamiliar person. This man, or woman, was dressed in an expensive business suit, a red tie, and decked with expensive jewelry all over his body. He had raven hair, as dark as his but in a man bun, his eyes though, were exquisite. Amber-Red eyes full of warmth and caring.

He looked at the man, or kid as he was and smiled. It wasn't a fake or cold smile. Not a sadistic one, but a warm one, full of love which was sort of a foreign feeling for Harry as he had never felt these before but gave a small smile back, a fake one as he didn't know who this man was and how he got here. The man seemed to read his mind as he said "My name Harry, is Death. I was now confused as I said "So your Death? Not the embodiment of darkness in a cloak and scythe, but a expensively dressed dude with a man bun?"

Death laughed "No I guess not but not all facts are, well, facts." I finally asked the question I wanted to know "Where am I exactly? And not to be rude but Gryffindor, really?" Death looked angry as he groaned, "FUCK, now I owe 20,000 Galleons to Fate." I then said perplexed, "You bet whether or not I would like Gryffindor colors against Fate? You know, the guy that can tell the damn future and has your life on a fucking string?" Death looked at me sheepishly "Yeah I guess so." I then asked "Why am I here now? Do I have to defeat another Dark Lord, defeat fifteen different people for your enjoyment? What. Am. I. Here. For." I was starting to get angry, I was going to be pissed if I had to go back in time or something to help out again.

"Umm yes about that" Death started, but after I sent a glare towards him and he murmured something so I told him to speak louder and he finally said "Fate and I want to send you back, with another family to live your life to the fullest, with of course, some blessings from us."

I looked at him weirdly "You want me, a depressed and alcoholic fuck to go back in time and help out my egotistical excuse for a wizard and brother?" Death laughed and said "Yes." I just sighed and said ok. He looked at me and said, "Then get ready Dominic Santinelli, son of the infamous mafia leader and assassin Cepheus Santinelli." After that my world went black.

**Ok thats a cut. This is my first Chapter of "The Assassin" and I hope I get some encouragement to make another chapter soooo….. Yeah. signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored and had nothing better to do so I'm writing another chapter. Now I bid you adieu**

When Harry woke up, he wasn't in Death's mansion, he was in a bare room and was being held by someone, that someone he didn't know, but what he did know was that the person holding him was a man. He looked around and saw just 4 people, he was guessing two of them were doctors if their outfits were any implication. The one on the table was his mother.

She had raven black hair, a pale complexion, and beautiful violet eyes. Then he looked up at his father however, had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes that shined with happiness.

He then started to move and was given to his mother who held him tight like he would disappear if he wasn't. His father was speaking words unknown to him at the time, but he knew it was either Italian or French. He looked at his father curiously while he was speaking and his father seemed to notice. He then said "Hello Dominic and welcome to the Santinelli family."

15 Years Later

Dominic Santinelli, also known as "Judgement" woke up in a bed unknown to him. He got up and looked around and suddenly remembered being here with a girl. 'Damn, must of been more than tipsy' he thought. Looking around his eyes finally found her, She had long black hair, Modest C cups, her legs that ran on for miles, and her lips were a light pink and plump. As if on cue, she woke up and when she saw him she smiled and crawled up to him seductively and pressed her tits to his chest. "Good morning sexy". She purred as she roamed around his body. Her hands finally found his dick and tugged on it before he got on top of her and kissed her feverently. When they broke apart she said "Mmm that's one way to wake up." He just growled and slapped her ass which made her yelp. "So can I get your name beautiful?" She just laughed and said "Daphne. Daphne Greengrass." She then looked at him and asked "And yours?" He chuckled and said "Dominic Santinelli". She then pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

They were like that for a while until they broke apart for air, Dominic got off her and helped her up. "Shower?" he asked. Daphne replied, "How so, we aren't dirty yet." and Dominic smirked before pulling her back on the bed for a hour of sex.

Dominic got back to his house, clean and refreshed, full with food, and a phone number to beat. He sat down and pulled out a bottle of whiskey when his phone rang. He ignored it, taking a swig of the whiskey, until it became unbearable and he got up and answer it. "Hello?"

he asked taking another swig. Another voice came on "I need something taken care of." It was Draco. He asked "Who?" the voice on the phone replied "Theodore Nott." and hung up.

Apparently, Theodore was in a betrothal contract with Draco's current girlfriend, or property, Pansy Parkinson. She had pug like features and was a total bitch. He had met her a few times and had to be held back from blowing her brains out. That, and he would lose one of his major payers. You could ask where his parents were but you would be dead the second it came out of your mouth. He and his parents had a drifty relationship. It was like bipolar depression, they were together one second, and another second, they were like a divorced couple. He went to his room and grabbed his HK USP Mod 0 Pistol (A/N if you wanna see the gun look for it under the Heckler & Koch Mk 23 Mod 0 (SOCOM Pistol) and filled it up with magical bullets in case there was any type of protection.

He then dressed up in a magical long sleeve shirt and a lapel white suit with slacks and black dress shoes. He then walked up onto the street and apparated to Nott's Manor. When he got there, people were outside and it looked like a party. "Shit" he said to no one in particular. He then turned invisible with a wave of his hand and quietly made his way to the front steps. Among the crowd were some very politically influential people and many were clientele that he had before. But at last in the vast crowd, he saw his target Theodore Nott. Theodore was a stocky kid with very aristocrat features, short brown hair, and dark eyes, and was currently getting it on with a girl. He waited patiently as the moment struck and they started walking up stairs. He made sure there wasn't anything on the stairs before making his way to the room the couple disappeared in.

When he got there he noticed Silence Charms and a Locking Spell Charm on the door. He destroyed the locking spell charm and opened the door and was weirded out at what he saw. It was Nott bounded up and gagged while the girl he was with was dressed in dominatrix clothing. He sighed as they didn't notice he was there and quickly and silently took out his gun and dropped the two people. He got Nott's body and conjured a body bag to put him in. He quickly apparated out of the room with the body bag before anyone could find out what happened.

When he got to the Malfoy's manor he was suddenly gifted to the sight of a very giddy looking Draco and a happy but more cheerful Pansy. He suddenly noticed what was going on and that Pansy was the one that wanted it done and had to call Draco to call him. He walked in, dropped the body bag in front of them and sat on the chair opposite of them. He then took out a pack of cigarettes and opened them. He asked them "Want one?" but they both declined.

He said "Suit yourself." and put one in his mouth lighting it with his finger. After inhaling the smoke, he said "Money?" and they dropped a body bag that looked pretty heavy. He then gave them a nod as he grabbed the bag and slung it around his shoulders, making sure to keep the cigarette in his mouth. He apparated out as soon as Pansy asked "Are your transactions always like this?"

When he got home, he opened the bag, counting all the money carefully and set it under his floorboards organizing them to fit it all. He then took a shower and changed into some comfy sweats and long sleeved shirts. As he sat down, he remembered the number he got and decided to call her. He went to the phone and carefully dialed the numbers and waited a few seconds before the phone picked up and asked "Hello?"

**Well that's another Chapter in the bag**! **Two in one day is good I suppose but you never know. Anyways Have a great day, night, morning or wherever the fuck you are I suppose. **


End file.
